


Lara Croft and the Forbidden Temple

by jackass2016



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackass2016/pseuds/jackass2016
Summary: Lara selects a temple to explore but it ain't as easy as she taught .





	1. Part 1

From the moment the large granite doors ground against the rock floor and shut behind her, Lara knew she was sealed inside. “It wasn’t the first time”, she thought, “and it won’t be the last.” She turned away from the doors to look into the entrance to the temple and saw the deep cavernous opening stretch back into the dark distance. She adjusted her gloves and pulled her shorts and belt up as she prepared for the trek ahead. The weight alone had caused her shorts to slide down a bit on more than one embarrassing occasion and Lara didn’t want to get caught with her pants down on this expedition.

 

Lara stopped to ponder the danger ahead. “Well, it’s mostly rock and overgrown vines. Great place to conceal traps, but usually predictable ones.” she thought. It had been her experience that the traps a tomb concealed often represented their people.  
The Egyptians decorated their tombs in gold and ornate design which concealed elaborate traps. It was similar to the techniques of the Phoenicians, but with the clever refinement that age and wisdom brought. “Very hard to spot.” she thought as she walked forward on into the tomb, her guns wiggling from side to side as her firm hips swayed back and forth. The large granite walls were about four meters across the floor and tapered down to only three meters at the top where vines freely hung.

 

The Romans had few ante-chambers but relied heavily on traps involving brute-force or sharp instruments. Lara felt herself giving a slight shudder as she walked deeper into the darkness of the cavern. It wasn’t the cold, damp interior of the cave, but the thought of those dead explorers she had found in the Roman ruins, crushed by rocks and sliding walls, impaled on spikes and falling swords. Lara knew she was always one step away from falling victim to some horrible trap. She didn’t expect to fall victim to one this time. This time, Lara would be wrong.

 

The Chinese ruins used poisons and often contained their own underground eco-system, keeping generations of dangerous animals and insects alive. Lara wrinkled her nose as she remembered how the spiders were small at first and got larger as she got into that fiasco. She wrinkled it more as she experienced the smells of rot and decay from generations of dead animals and plants that had been overgrown by more persistent plants. The hall ended with an a wall containing an arched opening that was blocked by a stone slab which had slid down to seal off the entry. Lara looked around the doorway to find the way in. There was always a way in.

 

She found a small alcove hidden behind some vines next to the door. Inside was a pull-switch and some ammunition clips. “Odd” she thought. “These weren’t left out in the open, someone intentionally hid these here. To save for later, I wonder?” As Lara well knew, every good explorer had an escape plan, and sometimes it meant keeping ammunition and supplies along their escape route. Lara was accustomed to finding these items and had wondered if that was how these came to be sitting on the rock floor. She took the ammunition and pulled the switch. Behind her, a stone grinding sound revealed she had opened the door. She quickly tumbled and pulled her guns, walking slowly into the opening, expecting any kind of attack.

 

Lara smirked at her own success in opening the door. The adventuress was back in Incan territory and their traps were always the easiest. “Still deadly”, she thought, “but easiest.” Lara had begun her adventuring in such easy locations when she first began. Their traps were mostly pits with spikes that anyone with a set of eyes could find and avoid, but their traps, much like the Chinese, included local wildlife. She moved with an air of overconfidence knowing what perils to expect, oblivious to the true danger she had not yet encountered.

 

Lara’s mind wandered as she crossed under the doorway. She thought back to when she had come close to death so many times in the past. Perhaps the most deadly place she had seen was the city of Atlantis. The traps there were all alive. Skinless monsters of bone and muscle. She was at first terrified at the thought of such things even existing when she first saw one walking deep in an Egyptian temple, but quickly overcame it after seeing that they were not impervious to bullets. Although the Atlantean stronghold was filled with monsters ready to revive back to life and kill her on a moments notice, she had mixed thoughts about the walls.

 

They were made of something organic, like skin. Several places throbbed as if alive. They made her feel warm and lightheaded. The upper-crust aristocrat had began to feel her own heart pounding in sync with the walls when she was in there, almost as if all life in there, including her, was in communication with each other. Lara had stopped to feel the walls in some places. It had felt warm and welcoming against the palm of her hand and gave her unusual thoughts as she felt it pulsing against her hand. It felt like something else, beating with the flow of blood, she had once held in her hand.

 

As Lara walked through the doorway, her thoughts about Atlantis were cut short by the sound of the large stone slab grinding back down behind her. It closed with a very solid and final “Thud!” that echoed through the hallway and assured that she was even more sealed in than before. On the floor in front of her was a dart and some blood. Recent blood. “Uh oh. I may not be in here alone. I told no one about my discovery. Who else could know?” she asked herself. At once, darts started shooting across the floor in front of her, some high and some low. The athletic woman took a running jump and performed her usual series of twists and turns as she skillfully dodged the darts with the ease of a skilled Olympian.

 

She landed at the end of the gauntlet of darts and turned and ran forward into the first main room. It was a huge square room that looked like an amphitheater whose floor was highest at the perimeter and moved down to the center like large steps, ending in a water-filled opening in the center of the floor. Various stone blocks were scattered around the interior with no other apparent openings and vines and moss had overgrown most places. “I guess that’s the only way in. It would figure.” Lara thought as she approached.As Lara’s boots scraped along the stone floor on her way down to the pool, she heard scratching and tapping sounds as other feet moved. She knew the sound too well. The toenails of some canine-type animal. Around here, that would be… “Wolves!” Lara thought as they came out of the dark. Their glowing eyes were visible in the dark. The eyes shifted from round and inquisitive to small and slit-like as they narrowed in on her position. They moved towards her hungrily, like the usual packs of horny men she’d encounter when stopping in to local taverns to gather information from the locals. She knew she’d have to protect her life in the same fashion she protected her virtue.  
Firepower.

 

Lara’s firm body ran and jumped back and forth off the various rocks as she fired, her tanned legs pushing firmly against each rock as she went. No matter how many she killed, more kept coming. They ran around her and circled like the generations of trained pack-killers they were. She knew her best bet was to dive for the water and hope for the best, although she was also concerned about jumping into the unknown. It was avoiding one risk to take another. She had done this before and found alligators.

 

She had lost count of the wolves after seven, it was now looking more like 12 or more had been sleeping behind the various rocks. Her goal had become to simply sprint for the hole but the inevitable finally happened when one jumped on her back and grabbed her ponytail in it’s mouth. Another wolf jumped on her backpack and began pulling her back. Lara let her arms swing behind her to let the backpack slide off. It was better to temporarily give it up and retain her footing than to let them pull her off balance. She stood up and persisted in moving forward, continuing to fire as she went. A third wolf jumped at her throat. Maneuvering with a wolf on her back was difficult and Lara knew it’s weight was too much to let her move fast enough to avoid the other wolf altogether, but she had to try. The leaping wolf missed her throat with his teeth but scored a lucky shot when he drug his left paw across her shirt just under her breasts. His own momentum was too much to catch hold and the wolf kept sailing past her while ripping a slash into her shirt, exposing her firm, muscular abdomen.

 

Other wolves gathered around the falling heroine as she found herself unable to stand anymore. She hit the ground on all fours with her guns still clutched tightly in her hands, grunting softly as she struck. Lara tried desperately to stand up, but it was too late, they were piling up on her. She felt teeth clamping down on her boots around her ankles and felt momentarily lucky that her boots provided protection in that area. That thought subsided as she felt the sharp teeth digging into her wrists. It was too painful to even try to pull the triggers in the hope of a lucky shot. She could only try to push herself up on her knees but the weight increased as another wolf jumped on her back.

 

Lara grunted as she tried to move but only found herself effectively pinned down. She looked ahead to the pool of water before her and remorsed that she had come so close to making it to her goal, only to be caught now. After a couple of seconds, it occurred to Lara that all they had to do was gnash their teeth and twist their heads and her wrists would be opened and bleeding her to death. “Why did they stop here?!” Lara thought while continuing twitching and trying to get free. Suddenly, an odd sensation began answering her question.

 

She felt a breeze of air moving back and forth between her legs and looked down to see what was behind her. “Bloody oversized knockers! I can’t see a thing behind me!” Lara thought. She was used to them blinding most men to the rest of the world around them, but had never been stopped by them herself. The air moved back and forth quickly and was both cold and warm. She finally recognized it as the noses of several wolves all fighting for a place to smell her warm, damp crotch. The wolves growled and barked at each other as they pushed their ways back and forth into position to sample the smells of her womanhood.

 

Lara’s eyes grew wider as she realized what was happening. “Criminy! They’re holding me in place!! They’re smelling my arse! Oh, God. Please don’t tell me they’re planning on doing what I think they are! Pleeeaaassseee!!!” she thought, while staring straight into the waiting pool. Only two meters away. She had come so close, but remained far away enough from her goal that it was currently hopeless. She noticed that the wolf that had bitten into her backpack was at the edge of the pool. He was ferociously tearing into her backpack like it was a doggie-chew-toy but was getting nowhere through it’s tough canvas exterior. The wolf gave up and flung it into the pool.

 

The other wolves were graduating from squabling for the rights to be the first to mount the adventurer, to outright fighting each other. Some were snapping at the faces of others while others circled to be the next to assure their place in the contest. Still others ignored the fights and were content to continue to hold her down and smell her sweating, anticipating cunt.

 

Beads of sweat began dripping off of Lara’s forehead as her muscles began quivering from the strain of supporting their weight. She tugged at her arms but the wolves only tugged back harder, pulling her arms further apart and forcing her head down closer to the floor, causing her to give off a slight whimper in the process. Lara had respected the abilities of wolves to work in packs before, but had never heard of wolves working together like this before. She would have been impressed if it weren’t for the fact that they were trying to rape her.

 

Lara noticed that the noise had died down behind her as the largest wolf in the pack emerged forward from a group of wounded, but eagerly waiting, wolves behind him. He slowly walked up behind Lara and the last of the crotch-sniffers backed away obediently. The rest watched the dominant winner in awe. Two more wolves laid dutifully across her back from side to side to keep her torso pinned down with their weight. Lara groaned with the weight of the warm fur shifting back and forth across her shoulder-blades and her waist. A pool of sweat had began accumulating in a shallow place in the small of her back while she heaved each breath in a little deeper each time.

 

The large wolf wasted no time with foreplay as he placed his front paws on her buttocks and began scraping up and down as if digging a hole in the dirt. As his powerful paws drug rapidly across her waist, his toenails kept hooking her shorts and pulling them down further as he went. The fearless adventurer felt her lower lip start trembling. She wasn’t sure if it was from the exertion of fighting off wolves, the struggle of supporting their combined weight, or the knowledge that a mere animal was de-pantsing her while the others kept her pinned down like some form of sexual prey. She looked down again and noticed that even though she couldn’t see her waist past her tits, she could see her knees on the cold, stone ground. Her shorts were slipping down to her knees. Her lip began a more steady quiver as she realized her bare buttocks were exposed to the wild animal.

 

Her shirt was a teal-blue one-piece leotard-type garment that extended down to cover her endangered pussy. She felt a wet sensation beginning to form in that small strap of material. The busty adventurer had been sought after by many men in passing but had never really had the time for any sexual adventures of her own. The pent-up sexual frustration was usually channeled into her rages of violence against her opponents, but today, the excitement was causing her to involuntarily lubricate herself.  
“What am I doing?!” she thought. “I’m not turned on by this! I don’t have any bestiality fantasies! How can I be getting so randy?!”

 

The large wolf moved forward to mount Lara by firmly placing his paws against her shoulders while the other two wolves moved off her back.. He rubbed his hairy erection against her backside and tried valiantly to pierce the material from her shirt that ran between her legs. He tried and tried and kept rubbing against her covered crevice, oblivious to his lack of penetration. The corners of his mouth curled up in a slight smile as his tongue hung out the side of his mouth and his eyes crawled up to look to the ceiling. He kept his rhythmic rubbing motion going across her ass while getting more and more vigorous with every motion.

 

Lara gritted her teeth as sweat flowed steadily from her forehead and down the front of her breasts, culminating into a small trickle between her impressive mammaries. The trickle was occasionally shook free as her tits jiggled back and forth. Lara squinted her eyes in disbelief at her predicament. She felt lucky that she was wearing her jogging bra from her adventures in the South Pacific islands underneath. It was supporting her breasts enough to keep her from giving herself black eyes from the constant rocking motion.

 

“The rotten bugger!” Lara cursed silently while rocking back and forth, “At least he’s happy with a dry hump and hasn’t figured out how to chew through my clothes.” She opened her squinted eyes long enough to get a quick peek around to room to asses how many more wolves there were before the stinging sweat dripped into her eyes and made her shut them again. “Too many. One of them will figure it out. The big one is dumb, but one of them will figure out how to get through. I’ve got to do something or I’ll be having a litter of wolf-cubs in a few months!”

 

The big one was rocking harder and harder across her back and was becoming more emphatic with each shove. She could hear the powerful beast drawing shorter breaths and his furry prick slid back and forth across the material between her legs, the material that was slowly bunching up and pulling into the crack of her ass. She knew it would soon expose her and make the shirt less of an obstacle.

 

Her sweaty body rocked harder and harder in response and Lara found herself breathing heavier in rhythm as she involuntarily went along with the ordeal. Her knees were becoming raw from the constant friction but Lara was getting less and less concerned with the pain of small grains of gravel in the skin on her knee-caps. She had already become oblivious to the vise-like grip of the sets of teeth on her throbbing wrists. She was getting overwhelmed by the smell of the sweating canine on top of her and was beginning to question whether or not this was so bad. She thought for a brief moment about how she had anticipated death when she was first overwhelmed by the pack and then asked herself which was worse. To be killed and eaten, or to be dry-humped by a horny dog. Lara had spent many lonely nights in her palatial house, laying in bed by the warm fireplace, pleasuring herself with her various toys and thinking of new and creative scenarios to make it all feel exciting. She had to stop and wonder what fantasies she had and wasn’t sure if this was disgusting and repulsive any more.

 

Her question was answered when the first line of wolf-sperm made a “splotch” sound on the back of her head and neck. It was followed by a second and third and fourth, each covering the back of her shirt and landing in her hair or on her neck. As her back arched, the warm sticky substance began crawling down the small of her back and under the material of her shirt, which was suspended high across her shoulder blades. It slid down her spine and began mixing with the small pool of sweat she was accumulating. Lara’s eyes opened wide in horror and ignored the attack by her own sweat against her eyes. She tried to shout but could only muster a whispered, “Gross!!” as the cum onslaught continued.  
The spent wolf happily began to lose control of his own balance from his perch on her butt. Lara felt him sway and gracelessly slide off her backside leaving hundreds of grey matted hairs across her back, mixed in with the sweat and cum. The experience and smell of her womanly musk had become too much for the wolf holding her right hand. The wolf could be an obedient team-player only so long before his own natural animal instinct took over. He knew it was time to leave the pack and take what was his, letting some other wolf take the responsibility of holding Lara’s wrist. He jumped around to Lara’s moist backside and Lara saw her opportunity.  
Shifting her weight to her left, she swung her automatic pistol around to face the wolf on her left wrist. The wolf clenched down on her wrist as she first moved but then saw the gun. A quick whimper was his only reaction to the point-blank gunshot as he flew sideways and hit the stone floor motionless. The disobedient wolf who left Lara’s right wrist looked surprised as he quickly trotted backwards away from Lara. He looked innocently around at the others and back to Lara before catching the gaze of the leader wolf. The leader may have been spent from his experience on Lara, but quickly regained his composure long enough to look at the failed team-member and growl sharply, showing an angry rack of teeth. The wolves scattered as Lara turned over to sit on her butt and fire at the last two loyal wolves that held her ankles.

 

The wolves ran behind the various blocks of stone to hide until the firing stopped. Lara clutched her guns tightly as they had been from the start, but used her last two fingers of each hand to pull up her shorts as she turned and jumped into the pool of water. She hit with a splash that covered the floor with water and caused and echo like and indoor pool, which drew the wolves back out.

 

Lara floated in the center of the pool of water while reholstering her guns. The weight immediately tugged down on her drooping shorts. She grabbed her belt and pulled up on it like a set of handles, bringing the shorts back up to around her waist. She kept her attention between pulling on her shorts, watching the wolves around her, and peering into the water below to check for lurking underwater dangers. She worked hurriedly at cinching up her belt to keep her shorts on tighter next time.

 

The wolves walked down to the edge of the small pool and only looked between Lara and the depth of the small pool she was in. None dared enter. Some began to pace back and forth while watching her hungrily. Lara felt a brief embarrassing moment where she felt honored to be wanted in such a way by so many, but then regained her senses as the cold water woke her up and brought her back to her senses. She smiled and she treaded water and told herself, “They just got lucky and got the jump on you for a moment, old girl, that’s all. What WAS I thinking?! Nailed by animals? That’s not my thing.”The senior wolf looked sternly at the wolf who abandoned his post at her wrist. He glanced back to the dead and wounded, and then turned a vicious fixed stare back to his former pack-member. Even Lara could tell the look meant, “Our first chance to get laid in years, and you blew it!” The leader moved in quick and fast on the frightened wolf who let off a high-pitched yelp and was quickly joined in by the rest. Lara winced as she realized that the feast could easily have been her if not for their unrelenting libidos.

 

Lara looked deep into the pool and saw that it was only three meters deep and square in shape. To one side, there was an opening just small enough for her to swim into. Lara dove down and retrieved her backpack then resurfaced long enough to give a mocking wave and say “Ta-ta!” to the wolves before diving under the water. She headed into the opening thinking that the worst and most humiliating experiences were now behind her. As usual for this adventure, she was wrong. Each new peril would increase and get only worse as she got deeper, each one making her wish that she would be back at the beginning where she only had a dry-hump by a wolf to worry about.

 

As she entered the underwater tunnel, she swam forward into the darkness unaware of what ongoing horror lied ahead. But she got her first hint when she looked down at the floor of the underwater tunnel and saw the empty Lucozade bottle.  
Lara raised an eyebrow and thought, “My brand. How did that get here?” She reached down and picked it up, “I guess that dart wasn’t covered in wolf blood. They’re too smart to go in that area. There really must be other people here.” The bottle had a small pocket of air inside it. Lara thought about that for a moment while looking further down the tunnel. It looked like a long swim down this dark chamber and she was getting an idea what the bottle could be used for.

 

Lara swam back to the wolf room and surfaced long enough to empty the water from the bottle, her enormous breasts holding her aloft like nature’s most admirable flotation devices. She put her thumb over the opening and pulled it back into the water. She knew it would work as a makeshift oxygen supply for the long swim ahead. The wolves hadn’t paid her any attention as her head peered up from the surface of the water. They were intently into the feast on their fallen comrade. Lara figured that they knew she was there but were ignoring the unobtainable. An uneasy part of her began to wonder if they were ignoring her because they had already written her off as dead. “I wonder if something’s in here with me?” she silently suspected.

 

The cold water worked away on Lara’s upper class skin, sending goose bumps across her and causing her nipples to stand erect and firm. Lara started scrubbing her fingernails at her hair and neck, then reached down her back to try to clean herself off. The smell and feel of canine carnal knowledge was still on her skin and was permanently burned into her mind. She was temporarily ashamed that she had gotten into that position but knew she would get over it in time, likely through the use of denial and mental blocks.  
She dove back underwater and m

oved further into the dark tunnel, sparking a flare to light her way as she went. The bottle was held in her other hand and kept her thumb tightly over the opening. Lara arrived at a small underwater gate that was opened by a nearby switch and allowed her to continue on down the ominous shaft. The lithe adventurer put the bottle in her mouth and began breathing in. Further on, she found a medical pack in a small cubbyhole off to the side. Lara grabbed it quickly and wondered if some previous adventurer hadn’t run out of air at this point and dropped it when they died. She looked around and saw no skeletons. Figuring that she was wasting perfectly good air, she continued on, igniting a new flare.

 

As she got to the end of the tunnel it exited into a larger underwater room. The ceiling, floor, and walls were solid stone with no signs of an opening for air. The room was filled with columns of stone in a checkerboard pattern. Lara swam quickly between the columns looking for an opening. The bottle in her mouth was running out of air and she knew quick action was needed. As Lara swam forward, she thought about what a great idea it was to have the bottle and wondered why she had never thought of something like this in the past. The more she thought about it, she realized that she went underwater an awful lot without any form of air tanks. Continuing on, she felt the bottle moving back and forth in her mouth with each stroke she took. It jiggled back and forth against her tongue in a rhythmic motion that began to make Lara feel strange and aroused.

 

As she swam on, she found herself licking around the rim of the bottle held tightly in her lips. The submerged heroine wasn’t sure what to make of herself, being in such peril but licking around the rim of the hard, solid object pulsing back and forth in her mouth. “If I didn’t know any better,” Lara thought, “I’d think I’m almost enjoying this.”

 

Lara saw an opening in the ceiling just ahead. It was in a wide-open space that appeared to be the center of the room where there were no columns. She made a break for the small square in the ceiling and tossed away her flare without noticing the way it lit up the abyss on its path down to the room’s deepest point. While swimming up to grab the opening, she noticed something in the corner of her eye, lurking in the dark floor. The flare’s descent was highlighting the object with its approach.  
Lara kept swimming but looked back again to confirm her glance. A giant anaconda slowly drug its body across the floor. “A snake!” she thought, gasping and accidentally sucking in on the bottle, lodging her soft welcoming tongue into the opening. She swam quickly to the surface and shot out of the opening, grabbing the ledge and pulling herself out. She spun around to look back, drawing her guns and focusing on the opening. Water flew off her taught body and began dripping into a small pool on the floor below her. She stood there, dripping wet, her tanned muscular skin shinning like a bronze statue. As she straightened up to stand, her firm breasts pressed their nipples deep into the material of her shirt as if to challenge the strength of the material and daring to rip free and escape.

 

The snake could have easily been twenty meters long and as big around as her in some places. As she looked harder, she could see a lump in the enormous reptile’s midsection that was about the size of a human. She squinted her eyes and looked again. “It is!” she thought. “That’s why it didn’t come after me. It just ate someone! It’s too tired, it’s busy digesting.” Feeling safe, she re-holstered her guns and grabbed onto the bottle trying to get it out by twisting it side-to-side. The water continued dripping off her, rolling down her firm stomach and back, culminating at her crotch and dripping down the inside of her legs.

 

That’s when she noticed the walls. Her skin began to crawl as she looked around the room. Murals of snakes intertwined around each other covered the walls, surrounding the perimeter. There was no doorway in sight. The murals showed hundreds of snakes, drawn by generations of worshippers from an ancient civilization. Lining the floor around her were hundreds of skeletons, some human, some animal, all digested. Each one missing their skull. Even looking back into the water she saw dozens of shapes that were most likely digested remains.

 

When Lara looked behind her and saw a scattering of more bottles, she knew other people had been here recently. “So, I wasn’t the first with this idea? They brought bottles to survive the long swim?” she thought. “Then that explains my bottle and the body in that snake! Poor fellow. The current must have pushed his bottle back to the entry. Better him than me, I suppose.”  
Lara counted six bottles and decided that each one probably represented an opponent yet to be encountered. She let her eyes follow the design of the rest of the dark stone. A series of blocks stuck out from the wall that began in a corner and wrapped around the walls like a spiraling staircase to an opening above. The opening was as big as the room itself and indirect sunlight reflected in. Looking back at the stairway of blocks, there were gaps in-between the stones that Lara knew she could run and jump to and from to get to the top. “Makes sense” she mused at the thought in the design, “A person can climb up these, but even the largest snake can only go so far before gravity pulls it back down. Good design.”

 

Lara continued slowly pulling her soft pink tongue free from the bottle, salivating as it turned from side to side between her full lips. She was oblivious to the rest of the room’s design. In the past, human sacrifices could be thrown in to their snake, but would usually try to climb out to escape. The method of exiting not only prevented a giant anaconda from exiting as easily as slithering up a simple staircase, but also prevented its prey from running too quickly from the room. Even the most athletic person usually only made it as high as the third block out of the twelve, before the mighty coils of the cold-blooded predator were upon them.

 

Lara felt safe knowing the snake was busy digesting someone recent, but forgot that a single snake does not live for the same thousands of years that this place had existed. As she turned her back to walk away from the hole, she tried twisting the bottle almost getting it free when the water’s surface splashed as a coiled muscular snake shot out of the opening and coiled around her left ankle. Lara looked down in horror and managed a lisped “Oh thit!”

 

At the top of the ledge, a group of mercenaries were folding up their portable satellite-dish and laptop computer. A man with slicked back black hair and a goatee stood over the others as they worked. “You heard the boss. Let’s move out.” the group’s leader sternly rasped. As they picked up their equipment to move out, one looked back over the ledge to see if the sound he heard was real or imaginary. He pulled out his binoculars and looked down into the pit, peering carefully to observe the show. Turning to the leader, he grunted, “Hey, Bruno. Check this out. There’s some chick down there with a bottle stuck on her tongue.”The angry-looking man raised an eyebrow but refused to move from his position, keeping his hands in the pockets of his jet-black trenchcoat.  
He slowly inquired, “Jenny McCarthy?”  
The mercenary looked back over the edge, “No. She’s got a snake wrapped around her.”  
Bruno lowered one eyebrow and raised the other. “Sounds like Cher.”  
His underling looked back over the edge and turned back to him. “She’s writhing around on the ground.”  
Bruno raised both eyebrows, “Madonna?"  
“And she’s wearing a tanktop, shorts, a gunbelt, and has a ponytail.” came his response.  
Bruno crossed both eyebrows angrily but kept a calm voice while turning his head to slowly look groundwards in disappointment. “Croft. Lara Croft.” He walked over to the edge and snatched the binoculars away from his comrade. Fixing his magnified stare into the pit, he watched the show.

 

The snake wrapped its body around Lara’s leg and coiled further up her body. Lara tried in vain to pull free. She grabbed for her guns but the snake pulled back on her leg causing her to forcefully topple forward. Lara landed firmly on her breasts, causing enough force to shoot the bottle from her mouth and make her patented “Oof!” sound she made famous from accidentally jumping face-first into so many walls. The bottle shot out across the room and made a clattering noise as it bounced across the floor and rolled to the base of the wall. Lara made a grab for her guns but the long powerful beast had the best of her and quickly pulled her into it’s own familiar underwater territory.

 

Bruno casually tossed the binoculars back to the observant mercenary. “Looks like she won’t be trouble after all, Gregor. Too bad, I always wanted to meet her,” he smirked sinisterly “…in the flesh. Finish packing the equipment. We only have so long before it happens and we need to be at that altar.”

 

Lara felt the coils tighten around her as she was pulled under. She fought the tightening scales as they squeezed her tightly around her legs and waist. She could feel the pulsing blood of the cold-blooded beast as it wrapped around the insides of her thighs, feeling like a restrictive hug that both held her firmly as well as spread her legs apart involuntarily. She reached for her guns but found them both covered by a reptilian barricade of scales. It was a fool’s attempt and she knew it. Guns might get off one shot each underwater, but the slides would never return to chamber another round. For that matter, any shot further away than point-blank would be quickly decelerated and be lost in the water and she knew it.

 

Looking down to the pool’s floor, she saw the same Anaconda as before, still dragging slowly across the floor and digesting the last meal. The one that had her now was different. It’s enormous head swiveled around to face her, only a meter away from her own. It’s jaw opened as if in preparation for its next meal. Lara imagined the helpless horror of being swallowed whole by the savage beast and realized how quickly her rich life could end so ignobly. Usually an anaconda wouldn’t dare try to swallow her until she was first dead, but she could feel her strength and air fading and knew that she was painfully close to defeat. The next coil wrapped around her torso just under her rib cage and started crushing. She felt both angry and scared yet oddly excited about the lethal danger at the mercy of a giant phallic symbol.

 

Lara was convinced that she was seeing her life pass before her eyes when she saw a bluish hallucination floating in the water before her. The image was an older man in dark robes with a white beard. He spoke with a refined accent, “Use the force, Luke.” Lara blinked with surprise and looked again at the vision. It was now looking more like her father’s ghost and was saying, “Use the flares, Lara.”

 

Lara shook her dizzy oxygen-depleted head and stared back at the hallucination one last time. It now looked more like Jeeves, her faithful butler. He held a silver platter with a small grey box of flares on it. “Flares, Lady Croft? I believe the jedi and your father were trying to recommend you use flares.” Lara thought, “But how? Jeeves isn’t dead! He can’t be a ghost!”  
As if in reply to her thoughts, Jeeves said, “Hmmm….. Now did madame forget to let someone out of the freezer before leaving town?”

 

The world-class survivor reached into her backpack just as the last coil was closing in and grabbed a flare, igniting it. She lunged forward, grabbing one of the snake’s fangs and pulled it’s head closer, shoving the flare into an eye-socket. The primitive monster thrashed and squirmed in pain, letting the heroine go as it made its descent to the floor. Lara burst out of the water one more time, grabbing the ledge. As she pulled out, a smaller snake wrapped around her right leg, snapping her back down into the water. Her buoyant appendages made a slapping sound as they hit the stone floor, stopping her from dropping further. Lara winced as her tits stung from the impact.

 

“Not again!” she silently pleaded. This time, the snake was one of a group of babies, not a fully-grown adult. The weight and force of it’s three-meter body wasn’t enough to pull her back down, but was sufficient to keep her from continuing up. They were locked in a battle of tug-of-war. The snake made its move by creeping further up her leg. Lara could feel its head pushing against the rim of her shorts.

 

“God no!! Not again!! Stay away from me!” she worried.  
The anaconda’s head pushed further up into her shorts, rubbing smoothly against her right buttock and reaching the barrier made by her belt. It turned sideways and slid across her other cheek causing Lara to shudder and as her skin tingled. She instinctively arched her back and tilted her head slightly back while clenching her teeth in helpless repulsion. Feeling the sudden shift in her shape, the reptilian head moved back across her and slid under the opening between her belt and the small of her back. Lara twitched as it moved up her back, feeding on her rapidly rising body-heat. It enjoyed slithering side to side across her skin while going higher but couldn’t understand why this new and wonderful source of heat was shaking so much.

 

Lara’s left leg was held firmly in place but she was able to kick and thrash around with her right. She dared not lift either hand from their solid placement on the floor, knowing that it would be just the leverage to let this slithering menace pull her deeper. The snake kept moving across her back and emerged out of her shirt at the back of her neck. She felt the tickling feeling of the snake’s tongue flickering against her sensitive skin. Lara’s lips curled downwards in disgust, but her body responded with goosebumps and exhilaration as the muscular beast slid from side to side across her trying to use its tongues senses to determine what manner of animal this was. It had been generations since a human had last fallen in here with the exception of the one just eaten by its parent only a short while earlier. The cold-blooded carnivore knew this animal was too big to eat but was finding some solace in the heat it generated.  
The snake slid around Lara’s sensitive neck and moved down towards the front of her shirt. As it slithered under her shirt and into her sports-bra Lara’s arms began wobbling with weakness. She knew she had the strength to pull harder but was overwhelmed by the sensation as was finding it hard to concentrate. Her mind wandered to lessons in history as she remembered Cleopatra’s famous suicide by dropping an asp into her cleavage. The snake moved side to side between her perfect breasts on its slow journey south.  
The shapely grave robber began to quiver and realized that there was some merit to Cleopatra’s choice of death.

She became slowly conscious that her right leg was no longer thrashing and protesting its entrapment but had instead subsided to drifting side to side gracefully with the current in the water. She felt the tingling increase as the scaled body moved up her left leg in ripples like a caterpillar, one section at a time. It acted like a masseuse gently rubbing her body as it advanced. The snake’s head poked out from the rip torn in front of Lara’s shirt, looking out onto the edge of the stone slab she clung to. It glided side to side as if looking for more warm skin to adhere to.

 

Almost the entire body of the three-meter reptile was upon her or hanging from her now, the entire weight of both bodies dependant on her arms. Lara gritted her teeth and began pushing harder against the rock edge. She knew she had but one chance to focus all her strength into her arms for one last final pull out of the pool. Against the weight of her own nubile body was one thing but against the additional ten stone of coiled muscle that gripped her, she barely stood a chance.  
“Okay, Lara old girl, give it a mighty push!” she thought. With a tremendous heave she lifted out of the water and held her position for a brief moment. She felt victory for a flickering moment before gravity took over, replacing it with defeat as she dropped back into the watery grave giving an “Augh!” as she went. With only her fingers deeply embedded into the stone floor’s edge, her body splashed down but rebounded back to the water’s surface. The snake’s head poked back into her shirt and continued it’s excursion, mapping her quivering, anticipating body as it went.

 

The young predator pushed down to her belt-buckle under her shirt and forced its way back into her shorts, squirming its head side to side as it feverishly pushed. Lara bobbed her head up and down in the water, trying to keep her grip on the ledge and her head above water. The snake’s head found new territory as it moved back to her crotch. An extremely warm hair-covered opening in the skin was suddenly there, but it wasn’t sure how to interpret it. A few flicks of its tongue helped evaluate the new region but also seemed to cause spasmodic shudders through out the frame of this creature it was exploring.

 

Above the water, Lara had barely become aware of the faint moaning she had begun. She clung tightly to the stone and panted heavily, her enormous bosoms rippling back and forth in the water. A feeling of burning anticipation had been growing in her pussy and was getting warmer with every second. It was hard for her to tell, submerged in water, but she thought that she was getting wet from the inside out. Her lip trembled with a faint “Oooooohhhhhh!” as she shimmered and waited for the inevitable.

 

The firm skull of the snake pushed into her muff, wiggling side to side to force its pathway. Lara could only respond with a scream “Auuuugggghhhh!! Auuuuuu…..” while curling her toes tightly. The snake knew that the animal was warm and wanted more. Logic told it that the inside just had to be better and it couldn’t wait to find out. It wiggled side to side and continued turning and twisting its mighty muscular body around. The slinky reptile kept moving across her body, each twist massaging her body into a sexual frenzy she could no longer resist. The long reptilian body moved from sliding up the leg of her shorts into the delicate crevice of her ass. It slid gracefully between her cheeks, lubricated by her own juices.

 

The snake’s head continued forcefully thrashing from side to side as it twisted its way into her womb. Lara began bucking her hips back and forth in agony and pleasure as it rippled back and forth over her G-spot, pushing firmly against the small region of bone underneath. First hard and thrusting, then soft and sliding in more, over and over, the same motions. Lara began moaning openly “Ooohhhh!! Auuuggghhh!!! Uuuuggggnnhh!!!! Aaaaahhhh!!!!!” as the feeling grew deep within her.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last chapters ending . I tried to post it all in a single chapter but it looked like it is too much so I am going to post it in different chapters .

Inside her, the snake was finding a dead end in the moist uterus and started coiling back upon itself. It had no further to go, but noticed how the walls of this new room expanded to allow more space. Twisting and turning, it slinked more and more of its body inside the heroine, gliding across the established pathways across her torso. Lara was spasmodically twisting from side to side, here eyes rolling back, barely covered by her flickering eyelids. She bit her lower lip gently as the snake’s tail pulled up her leg and drew into the opening of her shorts. The moisture had build around her crevice and was causing the mighty juvenile anaconda to become slimy.

 

The snake was reaching a cul-de-sac in her and was having a hard time pulling more of itself in, though it tried valiantly. It knew there would soon be no more room inside her and needed to find another way in just as the tip of its tail passed over Lara’s ass. The tail halted for a moment as if contemplating this new access and began slipping backwards into it. Lara’s eyes snapped open, wide with shock. “Not my arse!!”  
The tail plunged in and began squirming in deeper and deeper.

Deep in her boots, her toes had curled so tight that they were beginning to wring out her waterlogged socks and prevent any more water from entering. Her head swiveled violently around as she grunted and screamed out loud in absolute ecstasy. The sound of her voice echoed up from the room and into the opening above. It filled the surrounding stone rooms with a mighty echo that held the power of ringing bells in a monastery. The sound seemed to go on forever, but Lara was barely aware of it above the experience she felt. The skin between her tender anus and stretched cunt was rubbing vigorously from the dual motions in play while her body continued to be massaged by the muscular monster.

For a brief moment, Lara completely forgot her name or who she was as the ordeal purged on.  
In a sudden convulsive move of all her limbs, Lara released a cloud of womanly fluid into the water below, seeping from her shorts. She felt herself come once, and then a second time, and then a half-second later, a third. She bit her lip and began to relax as she thought herself done, only to find her body gave two last shuddering spurts of her juices through her shorts and into the surrounding pool, causing her to scream loudly “Aaaaaauuuuugggghhhhhh!!!” starting hard but fading to a gentle and low sigh.

 

She came to and wondered how long she had been out. Had it been seconds or minutes? She wasn’t sure. The sudden release had been so draining and powerful, like nothing she had ever felt before. Looking forward, her fingers were still buried deeply into the edge of the stone lip of the pool’s opening. A restless feeling inside her told her the snake had not gone, but her tender skin had gone partially numb from the overload of sensory experience. Lara leaned forward and moved her right elbow onto the rock. Pushing gently, she brought herself up, trying to lift her left foot up and onto the rock. She found it slightly easier this way with the enormous obstructions in both her openings forcing her legs already apart.

 

The spent explorer pulled herself onto the rock and crawled on all fours, hesitating for a moment in one place and then dropping to one side. She groaned softly as the form twisted around inside her. Rolling onto her back, she looked at her belly and saw the huge gyrating bulge moving inside her like a protesting fetus waiting to escape. The snake felt the sudden pressure of being out of water and inside the unwilling host on dry land. The wriggling muscle decided that it could stand the lack of air but not the suffocating weight of being out of water. It quickly began the process of backing out of both her openings as quickly as it could. Lara silently pursed her lips and whimpered as it slid out of both ends. The head came out first turning around and sliding out the leg of her shorts, the tail followed last dragging across her back and down between her breasts.

 

Lara lay there for a moment, unsure of what had even happened. She stared up at the opening above her and caught her breath and thoughts. There were moments where she lapsed in and out of consciousness, possibly sleeping for several minutes or maybe just closing her eyelids for a second. She wasn’t sure. When the intense pulsing in her chest had calmed down and she felt her breath returned to normal, she tried sitting up slowly. She felt sore all over, especially between her legs. An ice pack would have been real handy about now.  
Looking back into the water, she saw nothing. The smaller snake was gone. The larger snake that had been digesting was no longer visible.

 

She hoped to at least see the body of the giant menace that she gouged in the eye, but again, there was no evidence. Standing there weakly, her knees finally able to hold her own weight up, she began to get angry. Her eyebrows crossed in anger as she looked down into the water. She really wanted to see one now. There was ammunition in her guns and she wasn’t about to take absence as an option. With no snakes to be found, she took off her backpack and gunbelt and tossed them aside, devising a new plan as she went. She feverishly unlaced her boots and tore them off, removing her soaked socks just as fast. The socks hit the ground with a wet splash, the toes still dry from the compression subjected by her toes. Whisking off her shorts, she grabbed a flare from her pack and dove back into the water.The water splashed back and forth across the surface, violently at first, but then calmly as the seconds ticked by.

 

Over a minute later, the water’s surface was calming down and returning to a simple ripple. The room was silent as the lessening echo of the water faded into an ominous silence. The chamber became dark and silent once again as the seconds ticked on.

 

The water exploded with her muscular form pushing out of the water and gasping for air. Lara grabbed the edge and flung herself gracefully onto the stone floor. Her face was frozen in a look of angry, grim determination as she walked over to her equipment. Standing by her pack, her hand released the severed head of the snake, it’s head burned off at the stump by a flare. She stood over the snake’s comparatively small head and glared with contempt. “Don’t fuck with me.” she posthumously ordered. The swim, having once again washed her clean, left her free to redress herself in confidence. She paused only long enough to wonder how the toes of her socks had become so dry, but quickly dismissed it and continued on. Looking back up at the wide room-sized opening in the ceiling, she began her journey upwards, running and jumping from block to block. Each block she crossed to was higher than the last and Lara knew that with each jump higher, she risked a fall that much further.

 

This thought caused a slight smirk on her face, knowing that she had jumped bigger and deeper distances before. This room posed little challenge for her ascent to the top as she persisted in running across each block’s surface and grabbing the ledge of the next one up. When she got to the top block, it ended just below the rim of the room. Lara had to back up to the edge of this block to run and vault up the side of the wall from the final block. Grabbing the edge, she pulled herself up in a fantastic handstand maneuver that gracefully set her feet-first onto the floor of this new level.  
She froze in horror at the sight before her. Lara was overwhelmed by the sight of the giant, erect statues.  
( Yes, I said “statues”. You were expecting something else?… )

 

Before her, carved into the face of the wall, was a set of stairs with four giant statues, two on either side. There were two statues at the base of the stairs, and two at the top. The statues at the top of the stairs appeared to keep guard of the enormous doors that the stairs led to. Each of the statues were made in the classic Mayan traditions of the ancient civilization that had ceased to exist.

 

Lara swiveled her head quickly in every direction, constantly on guard for danger. She saw that the room she was now in was actually a cave. The center of the floor was the opening into the sacrifice room below. Looking around the room she saw that the left and right sides were nothing more than rock that stretched back to the opposite end of the room. This opposite end had a small crack in its wall with a strong breeze blowing into the room from it. The crack was a crevice that ran from end to end and was widest in the center. It wasn’t big, but big enough that Lara knew she could crouch down and crawl through in the center if she had to. Continuing her survey of the area she noticed that the wall to the left of the stairs was also solid rock, but that it had a deep dark cave at the top of the wall.

 

“Probably the entrance from their village to this temple.” she concluded, noticing the slope below the cave’s mouth. She knew if she was at the top of the slope, she could slide down to the bottom, but to get up to the cave from the bottom? “Even my best running jump couldn’t get up. I’d just slide back.” she muttered to herself. Lara saw a ladder inside the cave’s opening and knew it could be lowered from the top to act as a way up and down. Lara shook her head “But to do that, I’d have to be up there first. Can’t get there now.”

 

She walked around the room, inspecting the cave’s stone walls and behind each rock. She found nothing special or unusual, but was hesitant to rush into finding a way through the door atop the stairs. Her explorer’s instinct told her that there was more to be seen in this area before moving on. Having come from the pit below, there was nowhere else to explore but to go through the crack at the base of the wall across the pit from the doors. Lara walked over to the wall and noticed the sunlight washing in from the crack. She got down on all fours and began crawling through the opening.

 

Moving forward, her tight butt shifted side to side, her breasts moving the opposite direction like a counter-weight to each movement of her body. Her gloved hands scraped leather against the dirty floor as she shuffled her athletic little body forward into the opening of light. As Lara got to the opposite end, a breath of fresh sea air became stronger across her face and her pigtail began waving behind her with the strength of the wind.

 

The opening ended at the face of a cliff looking out over the ocean. Below, she could see her boat, anchored offshore, beyond the reef. As she scooted further to the edge, she could see the powerful tide thrusting waves into the base of the cliffs. A final stretch further showed Lara a small ledge below. In the center of the tiny ledge sat a Remington shotgun with pistol grip. Lara raised an eyebrow and smiled. She could always use a little extra firepower, and a shotgun would come in handy.

 

Pivoting around on her hands and knees, she shifted around and around until she had her backside to the wind. A strong gust blew up her shorts and an odd sensation dawned on her. The mighty anaconda had stretched her shorts out and made them a looser fit, now. Even as she shuffled her knees along the floor, she had thought the material felt thinner and more weathered than before. Perhaps even brittle from the strenuous stretching process they had been subjected to.

 

She pushed back, thrusting her butt back into the wind and carefully lowering her legs down the face of the cliff. She grunted and released, lowering herself onto the ledge below. Picking up the shotgun, Lara thought for a moment that she heard an odd musical sound, as if she had discovered some hidden secret. It was an odd sound that often plagued her when she found things, but she had gotten used to it and had been writing if off to the insanity that plagued her since the plane crash, almost a decade ago. She inspected it and saw that it had minor rust and corrosion on it, the kind one would expect from a gun left near the moisture of the wind and waves. A quick slide and release of the shotgun’s pump showed the durable tool was not only working, but also still loaded.

 

The adventurer slung it over her shoulder and vaulted for the opening, hoisting her agile frame back into the opening with a minimum of grunting and heaving. She continued crawling back towards the room she had come from, dragging her gloved hands and unprotected knees across the stone. She froze halfway across and listened intently. The thought she had heard a thumping sound after climbing back into the opening but wasn’t sure until now. There was a definite pounding sound, repetitiously moving back and forth in the room. As she carefully scooted closer, she saw a large Black Panther, running back and forth in the room, as if in a “figure-eight” pattern. It ran impatiently, as if angry and aggravated. Lara often wished she could contort herself around in these tight places to unsling a shotgun or to pull out her guns without her elbows being blocked by the tightness of the walls. But she knew she would have to wait until she was back in the cave to arm herself.

 

When the panther got to the farthest corner of the room, Lara crawled quickly back into the room. She rolled forward, drawing the shotgun as she went, coming to rest on both feet. The panther stopped jogging in its impatient manner and stopped to look at her. The muscular cat hunched itself into a pouncing position and grinned a toothy smile at Lara.

 

Lara cocked her head to the side with a quizzical expression on her face. She didn’t care much for the panther’s look. It wasn’t the predatory look of an animal about to attack and eat. It was the look of…  
Her face widened with horror, her eyes getting bigger and she realized “Buggers! Does everything in here have to shag me?!” The male panther jumped forward snarling, its enormous front paws extended and aiming for her tiny shoulders.

 

Lara made a quick sideways jump, tumbling and landing on her feet as the furry beast shot by her. It landed gracefully on all fours, sliding across the rock, knowing what had happened, and already anticipating its counter-move. Quickly twisting his slinking body into a “U-shape”, he turned rapidly back to face Lara. Too late. Lara was learning about this place and had already performed her own tumbling move, turning herself to face her hunter. She smiled menacingly while tilting her head slightly to the side. The barrel of the shotgun was already leveled at the dark feline’s head. Its whiskers drooped downwards as the inevitable following shots went off.

 

Steel pellets flew like angry hornets through the air, slicing through the panther’s skull and continuing to the stone wall behind, ricocheting into small sparks as they dispersed off the rock and around the room. The lifeless body of the horny beast slumped on its side; small wisps of smoke emanating from its perforated head. Lara lifted the barrel of the shotgun to her lips and tauntingly blew across the opening. “Not this time.” she gracefully spoke with her gentle tone, uncharacteristic of her violent nature.

 

Her gaze moved down its body to the enormous erection the jungle-cat had in store for her. Lara raised an eyebrow and wondered if she was truly happy about what she had done. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought, “Of course I am. What is with me today? This is so unlike me! I’m a decent girl, not some demented tart!”

 

Lara looked up to the top of the cave and saw that the ladder had been bumped out of place against the cave wall, probably by the entering panther. The ladder still remained out of Lara’s reach. She glanced around the room while heading back to the stairs and the doors. From where she was at, she could now see something that wasn’t visible from when she first came into the room. At the spot where she climbed into the room, there were depressions in the moss and grassy dirt patches.

 

She sauntered over to it and inspected the area. When she had first climbed into the room it hadn’t been obvious, but there were sections of the ground that had marks as if someone had equipment set up here. Something with a small tripod, and maybe a coiled cord. There were boot-shaped depressions in the moss, mostly in a cluster around the edge of the floor’s opening, but eventually leading in a line up the stairs and to the door. That’s where they diverted and went to the statue on the right.

 

Lara walked over to the statue at the right of the doorway and examined it. There were scraped places where dirt and moss went up the side. Someone had recently climbed up the statue. Backing away and further down the stairs, she saw there was an opening above the door, just big enough to fit through. But one person alone couldn’t reach it even from the head of the statues. Only one atop another could reach the opening. She nodded her head, knowing that several men had worked as a team to pull each other up and over into the opening. Teamwork was a luxury she rarely had on a raid.

 

Her tour guides were usually attacked, sometimes eaten, or sometimes double-crossed her. There had been one partnership with a certain Sara Pezzini not long ago, but Lara felt that partnership never continued as it could have. Sometimes Lara caught herself wondering about how that adventure could have turned out differently. She would occasionally drift off into thoughts about calling Sara and inquiring about her next visit to the UK. Many a late night had been spent in Lara’s bed wondering about Sara’s special abilities with her Witchblade armour. Lara had caught herself watching Sara’s tight naked body more than once during their one mission together, and occasionally wished she could be the living force that covered Sara ( barely ) in some places. She quickly refocused her attention back on the statues and the doorway itself.She studied the opening and read the Mayan lettering around the frame of the door. Her Mayan linguistic abilities were rough, but she understood enough to decipher the following:  
“The wise follow… the Bacabs… Fool follows the harder path.”

 

She stood back and wondered. “Hmm. The ‘Bacabs’. Those are the four guardians that upheld the sky from their Four Corners of the Earth… According to their mythology.”

 

Waking around and examining each, she read their names to herself and tried to remember their history. “Cauac, the red god of the south. Ix, the black god of the west. Chac, the yellow god of the east. Mulac, the white god of the north.” As she continued climbing in-between each statue, searching them carefully, she noticed a frog held in the arms of Chac. The statue had large fangs, a turned-up nose, and tears streaming from the eyes. The hair was a tangle of knots and he sat upon a throne of corn. That’s when Lara fully began to recall her history. The information flooded into her head like a tidal wave.

 

She shouted out loud, “Of course! How could I forget?! Chac, god of crops and rain. They all have a specific direction to face!! That’s the key!” Lara ran around looking at each statue, wondering how to turn them. She suddenly grimaced in repulsion as she realized how to accomplish her goal. Each statue had a large stone penis hanging down in front of it. They were clearly made of a separate piece of stone from the rest of the statues and were connected by a hinge with a stone pin through it.

 

Reluctantly, she approached the statue with faded red paint in places on the face. She grabbed the granite manhood and pulled up on it. Glancing back up at the face, she did a double take and wondered if the god, Cauac had been smiling before as he was now. Pushing with all her might, she swiveled the statue to face south. One at a time, she repeated the same motions with the black and white statues until they were facing their respective directions. She stopped in front of Chac.  
“Hmmm. Already facing east. Not much to do here, but then, the doors didn’t open, either. What am I missing here?” she thought. Lara continued looking around the statue and realized that even though it was already facing east, she hadn’t grabbed its mighty stone pecker and pulled skyward on it. Wincing in disgust, she wrapped her fingers around it and kept tugging up, but it was tougher to erect than the others. She braced her boots on either side of the statue’s legs and started yanking fiercely. Harder and harder, she rocked back and forth, pulling and tugging, the sweat from the palms of her hands absorbed into her fingerless leather gloves. Her entire body undulated back and forth as she kept working away at her goal, each pull bringing the stone phallus slightly higher.

 

Her breaths kept getting shorter and shorter as she realized she was exerting herself into this difficult task, but Lara never relented. She kept grunting and gritting her teeth, pulling harder and harder, squinting tightly as she got closer and closer to finishing her task. Finally, with one last tug, and a successful locking sound, the stone god stood smiling and fully erect.

 

Panting heavily, Lara dropped both feet to the ground and heaved every breath in and out, recovering from the great exertion. She managed to exhale a quick “There!” in triumph at her accomplishment, while noticing that the end of the massive erection had an opening unlike any of the others. Only then did it occur to her what it was for.

 

An unbelievably strong blast of sticky white liquid shot out at her, hitting her in the neck and breasts, splashing up to her chin and dribbling down her abdomen and in-between her legs. It hosed the front of her shirt and moved its focus down to her shorts as the liquid’s pressure decreased, dribbling through the ripped opening in her shirt. A spurting, squishing sound accompanied the show. The entire load only lasted three seconds, but to Lara, she would recall it as an eternity in disgust. The powerful cannon dripped a lessening trickle from its end, turning slowly into a sticky dripping anti-climax. Lara remained frozen in horror, opening her eyes slowly and finding her eyelashes partially stuck together in some places. Between the globs that blocked her view, she looked up and down herself slowly.

 

She felt the skin under her own neck sticking to itself as she turned her head downwards. An unexplainable substance was plastered across the front of her and was slowly oozing down her shirt and arms. Strands of it wrapped around her back and across her dangling ponytail. A small river was still crawling slowly down her legs, leaving an odd rippling sensation down the inside of her thighs and dripping off the cuffs of her socks and boots and resulting in a small, content puddle below her.

 

A hundred of her worst enemies could have burst into the room at that moment, and she knew she would have been paralyzed to move. She only stood there, deep in a traumatic reaction she couldn’t overcome. After a few moments, she began slowly moving, horrified by the feeling that as she moved her body, the goo dripped into places that were previously protected. Her hands, once shielded by her tight grip on Chac’s midsection and her own gloves, were giving into the laws of gravity as they hung by her side and the fluid began creeping into her gloves.

 

A small sound filled the room, almost too quiet to hear. It began as a whisper that sounded like, “Oh,… My,… God.” and gradually began to happen again and again, becoming louder and louder with each repetition. Her entire body shuddered as she began to accept what had just happened and began the process of mentally recovering from it. Lara’s voice became more angry and defiant as she continued chanting, “Oh! My! God!”, “Oh!! My!! God!!”, “OH!! MY!! GOD!!”, “OH!!! MY!!! GOD!!!”  
The doors at the top of the stairs made a deep, stone-against-stone grinding sound as they gallantly swung open to show the adventurer the fruits of her labor. Lara was barely aware of it. Not sensing any danger coming out from within, she continued focusing on her predicament. She slowly drug her feet out of the accumulating pool below her and made her way to the edge of the sacrifice chamber. The insides of her thighs slid back and forth with a slimy sensation that made Lara feel so violated, she could no longer hold back her rage.

 

Out at sea, beyond the crack in the side of the cliff, past the breaking surf and the small white yacht anchored to the coast’s floor, a sound could be heard to still be coming out of the opening to the cave. “OH MY GOD!!!” echoed across the crashing tides. It subsided only with the moderately quieter sound of splashing water.  
Deep in the anaconda sacrifice pool, Lara thrashed around before resurfacing from her dive. She pulled herself out, mostly cleaned of her experience, and climbed back up the stones lining the interior of the sacrifice room. With each leap from stone to stone, Lara had replaced her usual grunts and groans with the whispered “Oh my God” which continued to dominate her vocabulary.

 

The tired violator of hidden tombs pulled up to the opening of the room one more time. She was tired from the long climb back up and swore to herself that she would never make this climb again. The exhausted whispering sound of “Oh my God” softly slipped away with every occasional breath, Lara being unaware that she was even still doing that. She threw a mean look at the smiling statue of Chac and the milky pool below it as she passed, barely conscious of the fact that she was beginning to whisper her chant louder again.  
Once inside the room, she looked around at the layout. It had four walls, covered in ornate drawings against a bright tan interior and sand-colored bricks, a distinct departure from the gray stone and mossy vegetation that had encompassed her path so far. In the center of the room was a raised altar with a throne atop it. It was mostly made from the same bright tan rock but had metal ornamentation around it, with an owl perched atop. The throne’s back was to the doorway through which Lara entered.

 

She walked carefully into the room and saw no other furniture. There were no objects that could have acted as levers or switches and no other openings that appeared to be a passageway. Continuing her inspection she found a box of shotgun shells lying on the floor. Lara bent down to pick them up and noticed they were new. The cardboard box was dry and had a copyright date of last year.

 

“These are recent.” she noted while looking around the room more. She gazed upwards and noticed something odd about the ceiling. It was a grate of metal bars and mesh that Lara could see through. She noticed that what was a grated ceiling to her was also a floor to those who would be in the room above her. Looking back to the doors, she understood that the people before her had crawled up into an opening that only let themselves into the mesh-floored room above her, but not into this room itself. Re-evaluating her new find, she knew one of them had been careless and dropped the shotgun shells through the bars into this room below.  
The room above led from the opening that was above the temple doors, across the top of the room they were denied access to, and off into a new unseen room as it continued forward. This brought Lara’s eyes back to her own room and the forward direction she was also going. She couldn’t go forward from this room, as the wall before her was solid, but she lacked the necessary equipment to climb up the statues, as well.

 

She sighed, “My instinct tells me I’m right. This is the right path. According to the writing, they’re going the wrong way. So why am I at a dead end?” Lara sulked around the room, throwing an inspecting glance back and forth at bricks in the wall, hoping to find a break for a false opening but continuing to find nothing. Suddenly she stopped and slowly turned around to look at the throne.

 

It occurred to her that she was looking for a way out along the edges of her location, not in the center. “But what kind of opening would be at the center?” she wondered. As she circled the throne, she looked for marks in the floor that could have been a trap door, or perhaps a track where the chair could slide back. Nothing like that was apparent, but Lara did notice something odd about the base of the seat.  
It had originally appeared that the throne had four legs with an opening in between them, but upon closer inspection, the four “legs” were actually all a part of the same block of stone. The openings in-between were covered by a solid, clear substance that was framed by the stone serving as the chair’s legs and under-frame. Lara brushed her glove back and forth on the clear surface and saw that it wasn’t some primitive form of glass, but a highly polished gem of some sort. As she backed away she realized how large the gem must have been to have created the four clear, polished panels encasing this area.

 

Croft looked closer and examined the interior, seeing that a golden bowl of some ceremonial fashion sat at the center of this enclosed display case under the seat. It was round and filled with water having a small block of wood floating at the top. Strung tightly across the surface of both the block and water was a single fiber smaller than modern thread and barely visible. The pressure of the floating block held it tightly in place while speckles of disturbed dust, created by Lara’s walking, filtered down through the lit opening and illuminating the fiber. Lara looked back at the seat of the throne for the opening that was providing light and saw a hole as big as her fist in the seat. A crude wire-mesh grate ran under the opening at a backwards forty-five degree angle.

 

Looking down to see why the grate was lower in the back than in the front, Lara was defeated by the darkness behind it and saw nothing more. It was obvious that water could be poured into the opening of the seat and would pass through the metal mesh, though she still couldn’t understand why the grate wasn’t flush with the level of the seat. Continuing her logic, if the water increased the block would rise and the fiber would become tighter. The fiber would act exactly like a…

 

“Tripwire!” Lara thought. “I’ve got to set off that tripwire!”

 

A brief inspection of her surroundings showed no nearby water or water-containing devices. She sighed for a moment and knitted her eyebrows in frustration while looking downwards and shaking her head in frustration. It was painfully obvious how to get water up here.

 

Later, a tired Lara slowly crawled back up from the anaconda’s sacrifice pit and painfully heaved her way back up onto the floor of the cave. Her arms throbbed with the burning pain of the constant pulling and climbing. She walked slowly back into the new throne room, her tired, limp arms hanging at her sides. Lara’s right hand clenched a Lucozade bottle tightly, the weight of the watery contents feeling heavier with every step. She returned to the chair, began pouring the water into the hole of the seat, and watched through a clear polished-diamond opening. Her eyes grew wider with eager anticipation as she waited to see the block lift higher and activate the wire.

 

Lara’s expression became more and more frustrated as she continued pouring the bottle’s contents slowly into the opening, but saw the water make no rise. She stopped and pulled back on the bottle, watching each ripple of water tease her by shaking the strand. She listened and heard a trickling sound, although she could see no spillage. A defeating thought came over her as she realized that the bowl must have had an unseen pipe in the bottom of it. The bowl’s concealed plumbing kept its water level constant. If water was added, the excess water was forced back down from the pipe. If water evaporated, it would no doubt seep back up the pipe to replenish the level. Just enough to keep the floating block high, and the wire tight.

 

She shook her head in distress while pacing the room with her arms crossed, trying to figure out its solution. She needed something else to put in the water that would be lighter than water, or at least wasn’t water itself. She sighed, “I need a line and a hook to pull that wire up. I suppose I could improvise with a few strands of hair, but where do I get a fish-hook?”

 

Lara’s pacing brought her past the wall in front of the throne many times, and it slowly occurred to her that the various glyphs were actually Mayan writing in fragments. Up close, they appeared as just random words in large print, but from a distance, they started making sense. Her face expanded into surprise as she realized that the answer had always been there. She jumped up the slightly elevated step to stand before the throne. From here she could read the Mayan writing. It started from one wall, wrapped around the front, and continued to the opposite wall. She translated loosely as her head pivoted around.

 

“…access permitted…those who past the ‘Test of Akhushtal’…fittest for survival” she read aloud. Lara thought, “Hmmm… Akhushtal, the goddess of childbirth. But this isn’t her temple, it’s only a test in her honour.” She continued translating, “…the path of the fools…the test of Cum Hau.”Cum Hau, god of death.” she grinned, “They’re going the wrong way.” Lara had a brief chuckle as she complacently stepped back and defiantly dropped herself into the throne, slouching her hips forward and leaning back lazily with her backpack pressing against the seat. “I may not know what to do here,… Not yet. But at least I’m not the one running through the deadly traps this time.” She enjoyed the moment and thought about how Larsen and Pierre always managed to get in and out of the tombs so easily while she always seemed to be in peril at every moment.

 

She continued to grin as she sat up and slid her hips back to the rear of the seat to lean forward. That’s when she heard the “click” sound that broke her happy thoughts. In an instant, she knew it was the feeling of a pressure panel in the backrest where it met the seat’s bottom. The clicking sound was the switch activating. Here eyes went wide as she froze in place. “Do I run or should I just sit still and see what happens?” she thought, hoping that it was nothing more than the switch that opened some hidden door.  
But of course, she was wrong.

 

The ornamental owl atop the chair lowered its two curved talons down from the top of the throne and locked down tightly on Lara’s shoulders, pressing down. Her butt, already pushed firmly to the back of the seat, gave her back no choice but to arch her back forward with the obstruction of her backpack preventing her from twisting forward to escape. She tried pushing up hard to resist, but the talons remained fixed in place. Struggling in excited terror, her feet kicked and slipped on the sandy floor as she fought to push away. She finally brought both feet up against the base of the chair’s legs and planted them firmly, trying to position them for leverage needed to push against the talons that were holding her in place. As her feet pushed down in place and pushed, two clamps sprang out from around the throne’s legs and locked in place.

 

Lara gasped and looked down in shock. She had seen the metal ornamentation around the chair but hadn’t seen any restraints disguised within. Nonetheless, her ankles were tightly held in place by metal clamps wrapped tightly around the cuffs of her boots, locking her feet firmly in place. She grabbed the armrests and wrapped her fingers over the edges, trying to pull herself forward and out from the vise-like grip of the shoulder talons.

 

The adventurer’s eyes grew wide with horror as this action was only rewarded by an additional set of clamps locking over her wrists. She took quick, short breaths while twisting and pulling in the seat, trying to break free. The room was filling more and more with the echo of her grunts and breathing. Lara soon realized that it was because of the doors grinding slowly shut. The granite doors made a solid pounding sound as they resealed, impenetrable as before.

 

Lara twisted and pulled, continuing her vain struggle. She felt the peril of her position and simpered nervously as she wondered what kind of horrible trap this was. The door had stopped moving but Lara still felt a strange vibrating feeling. It wasn’t as strong as when the doors were shutting, but it was still the shuddering feeling of something moving and grinding away. Something that was happening only within the chair, itself.

 

Lara felt a new sensation between her legs. The backpack and talons kept her upper torso firmly in place, but she was able to tilt her head and try to look down past her heaving bosom. As her breasts rose and fell, she saw a scene between her legs that changed with every rise and fall. A golden phallus was emerging from the hole in the seat. It was curved and at least half a meter with knobby bumps along it at various places. Lara felt momentarily relieved to see that it at least had no sharp edges. At the least, it explained her earlier curiosity about why the metal grate under the hole was at a backward angle, making room for this device. …but Lara was hardly in the mood to be enlightened at this moment.

 

The golden dildo pressed on in its upward journey, pressing its emerging head against the material of her shorts. Lara grimaced in trepidation as she knew what’s its ultimate goal was and silently prayed that her shorts were strong enough to resist the experience. She kept panting and jerking around in the seat in the futile attempt that she might find a weak link and escape. The thought of how the powerful anaconda had stretched out her shorts and wore the material thin was only adding to her anxiety.

 

The firm metal head pressed against her shorts and began stretching the material inwards as it persisted in moving into Lara’s abused mound. The feeling of pressure caused both pain as well as sexual anticipation within Lara. Her head tilted back as she fought the urge to give in. Gritting her teeth, her lips pulled back and held their position like a trembling frame around her mouth. She opened her squinting eyes and noticed that there was also writing on the ceiling above. Looking through the wire mesh ceiling and up into the ceiling of that upper room, she saw writing. It informed all trespassers that they were in the evaluation room for the god, Backlum Chaam, deity of male sexual potency.

 

Lara read, “…those who pass the test of virility…honor Backlum Chaam…granted entrance to the final resting place of…”

 

She squirmed around and grunted “Oh my God, NO! Please, no!” but the shiny penis head purged on, bending the cloth of her material inward, and forcing it into entering her along with the head. She felt the grainy material coarsely rubbing along her flesh and pressing past her sensitive lips, sliding into her moist regions. Her shirt tugged and the shoulder straps pulled tight as her neckline stretched down more. The left shirt strap reached its maximum limits and snapped, giving way to fall down around her body. The prick continued pushing hard into her disintegrating shorts material. Her shirt’s lower strap was also falling victim to the oncoming attack as it stretched inwards. Lara’s excitement was slowly lubricating her against her will. The shirt material was getting slick and was moving side to side as she twitched. Lara twisted hard to the side and felt the strap slide off to the side, wedging itself in a crevice between her thigh and fleshy vaginal folds.

 

The pressure started working away at her zipper, pulling the teeth apart and allowing the shorts to rip apart at the waist, splitting apart as they went. The tear continued past where the split of the zipper ended, having given away like a mighty dam no longer able to hold its contents. A defeating ripping sound filled the room as the enormous cock triumphantly broke through the shorts and pierced deep into her.

 

“OH GOD!!!” broke the silence as she arched her back even more, looking wide-eyed at the ceiling. The icy-cold feeling of the metal dildo was an instantaneous shock. Lara felt like she were the Titanic being split by an iceberg. It gouged deep into her and slid in slowly, combating the nervous tightness of her vaginal walls. She alternated back-and-forth between making several small panting breaths and one or two long heaves.  
Her ankles spasmodically twitched around within their restraints but were held firmly in place. The phallus slid in further and further. Lara swore it was larger than it actually was; it felt like she was being fucked by an elephant. The coldness was continuing through her and she could swear she could even feel it pressing against the back of her womb as it mercifully came to a stop. She was vaguely conscious that her toes were once against curled tightly, digging into her socks while she nosed her boots towards each other. She gasped, panted, and grunted as sweat began dripping from her forehead.

 

The golden prod slowly moved back, letting Lara feel how quickly it had already gained body heat from her. The gradually warming device pulled out all the way and slowly exited her with a slurping sound. She gripped the armrests as tightly as ever, unsure of what to make by the departure. Fear kept her facing upwards, the sweat across her eyes kept them shut. Inside her, she said a silent prayer that the test was done and that she would soon be released.

 

The prayer was answered, but not by the god she kept thinking of. Only by the god Backlam Chaam. The answer wasn’t her release, either. The answer she got was a relentless attack that soon showed her that the first invasion of her cunt was only a depth test.The metal monster unmercifully prodded back and forth, in and out, slowly at first but then rapidly picking up the pace. The mechanical gears in the chair driving the contraption clanked away within the throne, shaking and vibrating the enormous phallus as it went. Lara responded by rolling her eyes upward into her head, her flickering eyelids keeping tempo with the vibration.  
Her fingers finally released their tight grasp from the armrests as her wrists turned her palms upward. Her fingers and hands twisted and danced around, closing into fists and then opening like a flower blossom, unsure of which shape to take next, driven by the incredible excitement she was powerless to resist, physically or spiritually. Her head continued facing up; her jaw hung open in ecstasy. A guttural sound rose from her, pulsing back and forth and causing her moans to jackhammer up and down with the activity of the golden cock.

 

The room filled with the sound of “Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh…” as she shook up and down. Her breasts shook violently up and down. The left strap, having given away, left only Lara’s sport-bra the duty of keeping herself together. The sport-bra was obviously not up to the challenge as her massive left tit slowly made its gradual escape. It creeped slowly over the upper edge of her teal-blue sports-bra and until the nipple finally made its vie for freedom. Her entire body felt off balance as it flopped up and down, wild and out of her control, like most of the feelings in her body were at the moment.

 

Lara continued her jackhammer moaning as the forceful assault pile-drived her back and forth. The adventuress’ hands continued their euphoric contortions as the rhythmic motions kept her from knowing what they were even doing. The rough knobs of the sculpted pecker massaged Lara’s insides and put pressure in various places as it relentlessly moved. Just when she felt certain it would remain on the same path forever, something would shift inside the mechanism and it would adapt a whole new pattern, sometimes stroking in hard and pulling out slow, or gliding in slow and tearing out quickly. The shaft would occasionally twist from side to side as Lara's eyes continued upwards. A small trickle of saliva began oozing from her mouth and running down her right cheek. In seconds, it was a streaming testament to her pleasure, trickling down her neck and disappearing across her shirt.

 

A new stream began to form from the ripped remnants of her shorts. The torn material got wetter and wetter as Lara found herself unable to contain herself. The mechanical contraption manipulated her beyond mere lubrication and was working her into cumming again and again. A spurting stream of vaginal discharge ran down the phallus and began dripping into the bowl, within the seat. Her moaning increased until it began to swell into a single scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the second part


End file.
